One TEAM
by Sweetie2566
Summary: What happens when Stiles and Lydia spend night in Eichen House, together?


_[listen to The Weeknd – Wicked Games]_

* * *

She walked into the basement in her black, large hoodie with tracksuits on it. Comfortable. She didn't need to be worry about high heels, the one which she always loved the most. Not anymore. Not in this place. Her deep red hair hanged around her arms, when the hoodie was perfectly too large for her body. They always given such a stuff to wear. In here. At Eichen House. Doesn't matter about the gender. When was it a boy. When was it a girl. Who cares? Actually no one. She had deep dark shadows already under her eyes, when she just wanted to find Stiles. She didn't feel tired at all. Her illness was the only cause of giving Lydia the exact look. She was so sure that she'll find him in this room. She was, totally sure of it. Or maybe he was showering, or sleeping, or...or...or The Dread Doctors came again for him. This thought made shivers on her already cold skin. If it wasn't enough. Fantastic.

Did they know the exact reason why they were in here? In this dark place, with a lots of even darker secrets? This was crazy. Insane. They were sick. Not like, a normal person with some health problems, like...cold? Or flu? We were talking about much powerful stuff in here. Possessed. By dark spirits, when nobody could stop them. Should this be called...partners in crime? No. Not exactly. Not yet. Yeah, just...not...yet.

She immediately felt a huge cold flowing from the room. His room. Suddenly throwing it on her pale face. She slowly looked around, trying to find some traces after him. Maybe. She realized that there is no reason for looking after him anymore. Because she finally found him. It was just the different way of finding him out. He was sitting there. On the couch, with his back to her. His neck based on the couch. From this place she already could see that his hair as always has been in a total disorder. She always find it really sexy, even when sometimes she didn't realized it that intense. But she definitely realized it in this moment. The basement wasn't that much big. This wasn't a motel. It was Eichen House. What else should be expected in here? At least this room could be a little bit bigger. Even just a little. She was barefoot. Felt each cold step on the floor. She didn't know exactly, how this happened when she figured out that his legs were extended. First lazy moan got into Lydia's ear. His moan. When she slowly came closer to the couch her eyes easily caught the sight of him sitting in the stride, in typical man's position. She realised that his hand was placed in this pants, between his legs. Moving lazy but still in smooth movements. He was pleasuring himself. Another, much louder moan went out from his gaping mouth. The expression on his face...she couldn't stand the fact of how sexy he was at the moment. Her Stiles. She never saw him before, in situation like that. In state like that. He wasn't a teenage boy anymore. This boy from the first and second grade, when he was running around her. He was a man, and she started to realize this with each moment they spent together, before they got into the Eichen House. His deep moan bring her back from her memories. She was standing a little bit farther to the couch, she had a great view of what he was doing. His hand was moving so fastly with each moment, he definetely was thinking about something, what could turn him on that much. Made him horny, to make such things in the abandoned basement. Blissful expression on his face. His gasp. The fingers of his left hand, suddenly placed in his brown hair, and his neck pressed harder to the couch. Lydia's sight also caught the part of his stomach, when his t-shirt was up in a little. She couldn't believe what she was just seeing. She suddenly felt the intensive feeling of wish to help him with his job. He was so close. She could see it by his moves, by the expression on his face. Each move of his hand was so desperate. What...was he thinki.. -Lydia..- he moaned to himself, and the moves of his hand had no bounds anymore.

She wanted to see his face. The feeling of seeing something forbidden, made her even more interested. She quietly walked around the couch, just to see his face. No, he wasn't this Stiles anymore. Her Stiles. Not anymore. Suddenly he opened his eyes, still with hand in his pants. He loudly gulped his saliva, at the same time took deeper breathe. Caught her sight on himself. -Enjoy the view, Lydia?- He asked, with his hoarse voice, when the right corner of his lips went up in a lazy smile. At the same time his eyebrow raised up in a little. It was clear that he was in exciting state right now. Without controling himself. The hand in this pants -his hand- was a prove of it.  
Lydia looked careful on Stiles's face. And even if she wanted to say 'Yes.' - She couldn't. Even when she was enjoying it. He had no idea how much. Maybe way, too much.  
She thought, it was the perfect moment to feel his touch on her body. Maybe she always wanted to feel Stiles's touch, but she couldn't realize this until now?  
Both corners of Lydia's lips went up in such a innocent smile. -I'm enjoying the fact of your thoughts, Stilinski.- She said with such a cute, but ironic voice at the same time. They both looked on their's faces, to send each other lazy smile. But she won't help him. She gave him one of these looks, when she just wasn't interested. Suddenly just turned away from him but still stunned of the fact what she just saw. She started to running from this place, this was just a moment to see him angry. Really angry. She was right. This happened so fast, when someone pushed her to the wall. She hit so hard, that she couldn't stand on her feet. Someone fastly grab both of her wrists, to pull her up. She wanted to scream, but he was too strong for her. She understood what a huge mistake she made. In this moment Lydia started to regret her decision. She felt so stupid, that for another time she just put him away. Didn't realized the fact of his strength, when he wrapped his fingers around Lydia's wrists much harder than ever before. She moaned in pain. It hurt. And she felt the pain way too strong. -You are mine, you understand? Only mine. You belong to me, and you'll do whatever i want you to do. - He whispered quietly to Lydia's ear, it was just like a smooth, delicate flow. But she couldn't think about it right now. He wanted to hurt her. She was sure of it. She always was sure of his decisions. -Understand?!- He shouted at her so loudly. That loudly, that the echo of his voice went through the basement. The adrenaline went higher. Not only in Stiles's body. Suddenly squeezed her wrists much harder. How was it even possible? Lydia started to strugle with it. Yank with him, his hands, and the fact that he just pushed her into the wall, standing after her, so she could easily feel his hard, louder breathe on her neck. His hips on her hunkers. She sighed, in the frightened state. -Get off of me, you fucking prick!- She shouted at him, but it looked like she said it to the wall, not to him. It was clear that he wasn't listening. He yanked her with such a strong hand when at the same time she felt pain around her head. It happened in the moment when Stiles strongly pulled her hair down, squeezing his slim fingers so hard between them. -What did you said?- He said it more like he wanted to shout but only his anger came out, with such a nasty voice. Her head immediately leaned back. She squeezed her eyes shut and cover the bottom lip by the top one. All this in pain. She didn't cried. She wasn't that weak. At least...not yet. Stiles..no. Stiles? Suddenly everything got blurred.  
He strongly pushed her on the couch, bending over her with his hands under the black hoodie. The one she wear in the moment. She felt his cold fingers on her tummy, while his warm breath touched her check. He looked at her face, when suddenly his cold nose touched hers. Slowly, in sexy flow. While this he bite her top lip. The right corner of his lips went up with such a lazy smile, when he slipped his veiny hand under her tracksuits, just to get into her pants and rip them off. -Stiles...- Suddenly she trembled under his touch. She kicked his leg, tried to get up. Tried to escape from this place. She was scared of him. -Shhh Lyds. You don't want to do that. Just be polite my strawberry red hair girl.- He whispered threateningly into her lips. He took one of Lydia's hands to put it on his tracksuits. -Take them off. With pants. -His voice was violent, but lazy at the same time. He hypnotized and scared her, at the same time. The feeling was way too messy. While she took off his tracksuits, he smell her panties. Took a loud breath.  
-You smell so nice, Martin. It makes me even more turned on. - She realized, it was too much for him. - Oh, Lyds.- She only heard his whisper. She felt pressure between her legs, leaning her head back. Her eyes were closed, in the moment she was bitting her bottom lip, really bad. Her thighs tightly wrapped aroud his hips. His shadow was at the top, in the moment hardly kissing Lydia's neck with his cold, but softly lips. She could only feel his warm breathe. At least that was the sign, that he wasn't created only with coldness. He hardly pushed into her body, putting one of his hands on her right thigh, just to sometime wrap his hand more tightly. - Mhmmmm...fuck yes. - The words accidentally came through Lydia's mouth and she smiled with such a lazy smile. Suddenly she turn her head into the right side while digging her nails into Stiles's neck. She wrapped her feet around his, while her left leg stayed tightly around his hips. He was moving them, towards her. Fast and deeply. She could feel the pressure deep inside her body. Overpowering feeling, when he couldn't control his moves as he should. He pushed his hips way so strong, towards Lydia's body. Her thighs were shaking, when at the same time she slowly touched his chin, just to raise his head up. He put both of his hands around her head, bowed his head close to her's face, so she easily felt his fast breathing on her cheek. She slowly moaned in front of his lips, when she felt another hard thrust between her legs. - Oh yeah Lyds, just give up on this. - He said with his sinister voice, running down through her right cheek. -Feel me. Here, and here.- While saying this, he wrapped his fingers around one of Lydia's wrist, pushes his hips harder towards her. -And here.- He whispered in front of her lips, while she looked at him with her unconscious sight. -Naaah, Stiles, just...ohhh.- Suddenly he kissed her hardly. They felt each other's louder breathe, while she felt his warm tongue in her mouth. She lost herself, each part of her body was possessed by him. This was too much. He was fucking her so hard, with each thrust between her legs. He sigh with laziness into her mouth, while their's breath mixed around each other. Lydia dug her nails into his neck with each hard thrust he did in her, while her left hand went into Stiles's hair. She pulled them hardly by her small fingers, in the moment when they were kissing in such a lazy, sexy way. He was so good. She was sure that this wasn't his first time. His moves were steady, smooth, and at the same time too violent, what with each pressure drove her crazy. -You like, like that my strawberry red hair girl?- He sighed into Lydia's mouth, loosing himself in a pleasure. His breath was loud and roughly just like hers. She pulled his hair harder between her fingers. Made even more visible mess around them, by doing this. She ran slowly through his back. Up, down, up again. With her nails, leaving easily visible marks on his body. She rolled her eyes back, couldn't catch the right breath when he was doing it so right. Suddenly ran strongly through his buttock, in the moment when he pushed harder into her. - Stiles...- She moaned loudly, when he based his forehead on hers. His forehead was wet, just like his hair. - You fucking prick, i hate you. -She yelled at him, while pushing her hips towards him to feel the pleasure more intensely. - My good girl. - He sighed next to her cheek, with such a lazy voice. He wrapped his fingers even more tightly around her wrists to come deep inside Lydia's body. His eyes turned into black, just like hers. She felt some weird kind of connection, power, it was weird. Intensely. Strong. He hardly pushed his hips towards her, with loud sigh around her face. All of this mixed way too hard around her, all this emotions which she experienced in the exact moment.. and she just hardly squeezed around him, while her body was trembling. She was moving her hips tightly around his to feel the orgasm much harder. -Murderer, what have you done fuck.- She sighed blissful into his collarbone, while squeezing his strong arms. Spread legs were shaking way too hard, and she felt blessed. Her body felt like that. The fact of him being inside of her made her satisfied. -I just fucked you, Martin.- Hearing this, she touched his wet forehead with her cold hand, she sighed slowly, touching his bottom lip with one of her fingers. He still was trembling. -Wanna do round two? - She put her fingers into his hair, and moved head slightly more into the right side. He looked at him, still breathing loudly. Corners of his lips went up, in such a sexy way. -We gonna make best team together.- He smiled at her with the same lazy smile.


End file.
